Video conference endpoints are deployed in conference rooms. The conference rooms can differ in size and configuration which affects the layout/placement of the video conference endpoint components in the conference room, and use of the conference room. The placement of the components within the conference room, such as the relationship and placement of the display screens with respect to the camera(s), affects the experience of participants of a conference session within the conference room. Because no two conference rooms are the same size and shape, a standard layout for a conference room is not possible. This results in different placements of the camera(s) with respect to the display screens of a conference room. Typically, an operator has to manually select which display screen is to receive specific video sources, including which display screen, or portion of a display screen, is to display the live video stream of the participants of the conference session that are present at another video conference endpoint. Such manual selection is cumbersome and inconvenient, and often does not place the live video stream of participants of the conference session from another video conference endpoint at a position that maximizes eye contact between participants at separate video conference endpoints.